The Art of Submission
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: Their relationship isn't ethical, logical, or rational – the possibility of dying is ever present – but if it is anything, it's necessary. 2x3, PWP, Giftfic for Luvsanime02 for putting up with me so long :D


He can feel the gaze on the back of his neck, the intensity making his nerves tingle and the hairs along his neck stand up in response. So it doesn't really surprise him when two arms wrap around his neck, tight enough to restrict his breathing but loose enough to not suffocate him, and a warm body draws flush against his own. Hot air from a whispered breath brushes his ear and the side of his face, sending another chill through him and his skin contracting into pebbled bumps.

"I couldn't resist," he whispers to Trowa, his voice soft and deadly, "you sitting here and teasing me with your presence…"

"Mm," Trowa hums, his blood warming, and his heart beating faster. One of his captor's hands starts brushing along his shoulder, drawing his arm across Trowa's neck until his cheek and chin are being stroked gently; a false sensation, as nothing is gentle about the man behind him, holding him.

"Why do you do this to me, Barton?"

The question is not rhetorical; he must give an answer, and the answer that he gives determines what steps will happen next. An answer that isn't satisfying will hurt him, and the exact opposite will bring him great pleasure.

"Because you want me to," he murmurs, and the hands tighten around his neck, a breathy chuckle not yet revealing whether his answer was correct or not.

"You're right," he says, his fingers gripping Trowa's chin and caressing him, teasing him. Trowa draws in a sharp breath as a nail breaks his skin, his eyes closing at the sensation of being fully controlled. He couldn't stop him,_ wouldn't_ stop him. He wanted this, needing it just as much as the teen behind him needed to own him wholly.

"I love how quickly you give in, how needy you are," his possessor hisses, his fingers digging into his flesh sharper. Trowa arches slightly, letting his head tilt back, and exposing the delicate area of his neck. And it is taken advantage of as the other hand comes to rest around it, fingers splayed, one resting against his rapidly beating pulse. "How fully you let me take your soul and mind. Tell me, Trowa," he whispers, his lips brushing the outside of his ear, "am I allowed to own you?"

Trowa moans, the sound faint to his ears as the pulse in his body and the breath of the one behind him drowns everything else out. He manages to work his mouth around three words, "You already do."

The body behind him moves up and over him, a braid dropping into his lap as a hot mouth latches against his, hands gripping his shoulders to hold the shorter teen in place as he takes Trowa's breath into his own body. He tilts his head back, letting Duo have easier access to him, and soon those arms are once again wrapped tightly around his throat, the pressure of them and the mouth against his own suffocating him in a way that he could never deny was worth it.

When Duo releases his lips, a trail of saliva following in his wake, dark eyes study him intently, searching him. Trowa pants softly, not bothering to wipe up the small amount of spittle that was on his chin. It was not his right to do that.

"You are so fucking hot," Duo breathes, moving around the chair to see Trowa better. He follows Duo with his eyes, his arms limp at his side, and his feet slightly stretched and spread comfortably. Duo's gait resembles that of a predator, Trowa the ever-willing prey, and his body relaxes and submits to him like he would to the large cats in the circus. Non-threatening, non-dominating, there was no reason to be harmed. Duo wouldn't harm him unless Trowa provoked him intentionally.

"How someone as undeniably strong as you," Duo murmurs, moving closer and settling down on his lap, a hand drawing patters across his cheekbones lightly, "can be so utterly dependent never fails to amaze me."

Trowa doesn't answer. Duo isn't seeking one. Instead, a soft kiss is once more placed on his lips, before moving away from his mouth to kiss his cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder. Hands move down his chest, pressing hard enough to give feeling through the sweater covering his torso. Warm hands slide under the hem, heading back up towards his shoulder, and bringing his sweater up along with it. Trowa lets it be removed, and soon those thin, rough fingers are scraping lightly over his skin, little red welts forming after them. One nail scrapes across his hardened nipple, causing Trowa to hiss and arch towards Duo. The teen chuckles, hooded eyes watching him intently.

"So easy." The nail scrapes the nub again, drawing another hiss. "So fucking _easy_."

"Aa," he hisses, his cock stiffening from the pleasure and pain being inflicted by Duo. He shifts, pressing against Duo's own erection that was forming, making both of their breaths come out in a harsh exhale.

"So eager tonight," Duo teases breathlessly, rocking against him again. The stimulating pressure to his groin makes his head hard to keep upright, and it falls back, his gaze fixed towards the ceiling without really seeing it.

"I am too," he whispers, as if telling a deadly secret. "I've wanted you all day, all _week_, and I'm not going to wait any longer."

Hands are on him again, along with the hot, irresistible mouth that was both heaven and hell forming together into pure sin. A hand unbuttons his jeans, and after some quick maneuvering, both his jeans and boxers are down around his knees, Duo having slid down to place open kisses along the muscles of his chest and abdomen. Fingers are working, kneading his thighs and making him nudge his legs further apart, his jeans sliding down towards his ankles in the process. Duo is on his knees, still fully clothed, and soon his hot breath is hitting Trowa's fully-erect penis.

"This…" Duo breathes, his voice soft, but harsh with desire, "…never gets old."

With those words, he is being surrounded by the sin. A hand stops the instinctive need to buck into the moist tunnel that is Duo's mouth, and one of the hands that has been gripping his thigh slides up to grip his balls, squeezing tightly, and triggering the beginning of his end. White flashes across his vision as he comes into Duo's mouth, tongue and lips still working him and sucking out everything he can give. Soon, the coolness of the evening air hits his overheated member with sensitive abruptness, and that sinful tongue is back in his mouth, letting him taste the unique flavor that could only be his own semen. Hands grip his upper arms, pulling him off the chair, and Trowa kicks his legs free of the material bunched around them. Duo shoves him against the wall, ravishing his mouth. Trowa feels no need to assert any sense of control, to reverse the roles; unless Duo asks it of him, he will not aggravate this predator, his alpha.

A slick finger is being dragged across the cleft of his ass, and he briefly wonders when Duo had opened and applied the lubricant that was obviously the wetness that was currently being rubbed against his sphincter. It doesn't really matter, he decides, just that it must have occurred when he was distracted. A finger soon slides in, working its way into familiar territory, and Trowa lets a pleasured hiss escape his clenched teeth as he feels another finger soon join the first, stretching and readying him for his reward.

"God, Tro," Duo moans, his tongue licking and lips sucking the sweat forming on Trowa's bare chest, leaving red splotches behind that will darken within the hour. A hand is pumping Trowa's half-hard erection, and Trowa feels it is only right to let one of his own hands grasp Duo's throbbing cock and slide his hand lightly over it. It has lubricant smeared across the skin, but it had not been worked across the entire surface; Duo never prepared himself like he did Trowa, so Trowa always made sure Duo was fully ready to take him.

Duo begins thrusting shallowly into Trowa's hand, his breaths becoming harsh and short. Trowa is then pulled forward to be flipped around, his hands stopping his face from hitting the wall as Duo grabs his ass and spreads it, exposing his stretched hole and pressing his dick against it, slipping the head past the resisting muscle. Trowa consciously relaxes, letting Duo slide in much easier than if he had resisted; not that it would have stopped the other teen at this point. Soon, after a couple of thrusts, Duo's balls are resting against his body, and his cock fully inside Trowa. Trowa's arms are shaking slightly, pleasure and need making it hard to keep the muscles supporting him. When Duo pulls out and pushes back in, hitting his prostate with practiced precision, Trowa lets his elbows bend, tilting his head so that his cheek is resting against the wall as well as his chest, his fingers curling into fists as Duo picks up speed.

Soon, the only sound is their breathing, the wet smack of sweating skin against skin, and the unmistakable sound of Duo moving in and out of Trowa's ass. Duo's hands wrap around his waist to grip his sack and cock, pumping him in pace with his thrusts. After several more direct hits against his prostate and the hands working him, he comes over Duo's hands and the wall, the feeling of his release dripping down onto his thighs, and then gravity pulling it further across his skin, the most bizarre and stimulating feeling he could think of having.

Duo only gives four more thrusts around the flexing muscles in Trowa's ass before spilling himself into him, the warmth flooding his body in a way that is much more than Duo's semen; it is the closest he can feel to being satisfied and content.

This feeling, right here, is the reason he always submitted, always gave in and never tried to become the alpha. He needs this feeling of satisfaction, craves it in an almost obsessive manner. Duo knows this too, which is probably why he always came to Trowa.

As Duo's breathing against his back slows to a more normal pattern, he backs up, sliding out of Trowa and letting his semen run free from its prison to join Trowa's own release on his body. He is pulled away from the wall and turned around, Duo kissing him gently.

"Missed you," he mumbles, and Trowa just hums.

Their relationship isn't ethical, logical, or rational – the possibility of dying is ever present – but if it is anything, it's necessary.


End file.
